You Drive Me Crazy
by Sonikkuke
Summary: Remember the ark incident? Everybody does. Most are not affected by the death of the ultimate lifeform. But Sonic is devastated. What happens when he claims Shadow is still alive? Rouge can sympathise but still can't help the cobalt hedgehog and a certain echidna is having nothing of it. (ShadowxSonic)xKnuckles. Picture by shopaaaa
1. Chapter 1

He knew they might not believe him. He knew they would think he was crazy but he never thought his friends would do something like this to him. In a plain white robe, Sonic sighed. He was sitting at a table in a big cafeteria that was full of crazy people,  
he unfortunately part of that criteria. Staff blocking the exits. Last time he wasn't supervised he tried to make a run for it. Ending in him being sedated. The cobalt hedgehog was refusing to eat, an attempt at force feeding ended in a black eye for  
an unlucky raccoon.

"Mr Sonic. If you do not start eating we'll be forced to tie you down and feed you". He had heard this before. Being the blue blur, he had to eat after that speech. The thought of being tied down terrified him. He picked up his fork, having more than  
one use for it in his mind. Knuckles... It was all his fault. His friends just thought he was sad. Knuckles, being the gulible, stupid prick he is, put him in this hell hole, thinkinghe was delusional.

Oh how he hated that echidna. 

* * *

A few months ago

* * *

"He's alive! Please guys! Why won't you believe me?!" Sonic's friends sighed. Sonic had been rambling on about how Shadow was still alive. "Sonic, big brother. Please stop. I know you cared deeply for him, we all do! But there's no way he survived that  
fall!". Tails felt horrible. He hated putting his brother down like this, he really did. But if Sonic kept brooding, he would go insane! "I second fox boy. I was the most connected to shadow and it really hurt seeing him go like that. He's gone Big Blue.  
I'm sorry,there's nothing we can do to get him back"

Sonic growled. Non of them knew how he felt! If Rouge was so connected to him, then how come she is siding against him! "NONE OF YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL! I HATE YOU ALL! I LOVED HIM!". Sonic pulled hisarm back to punch Rouge in the face. Knucklesgrabbed  
him. "LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING CUmmmphhhhh!". Knuckles stopped that sentence by placing his mittedhand over the fawn mouth. Sonic rarely sweared, in fact this was the first time. Knuckles didn't want Tails, Amy and Cream to hear anymore of that  
sentence.

"What does fucking mean?". Cream asked with innocence in her tone. Rouge gasped "Honey, never repeat that word again, it's horrible". "Sorry miss Rouge, it won't happen again". Rouge turned her attention back to the hedgehog. Slap! Sonic was left with  
a bright red hand mark on his face. With his mouthstill covered by a big glove, he grimaced in pain.

"Ok Sonic I'm sorry, but I have to say this. You're clearly delusional. You're going to a mental hospital". Sonic's eyes widened. "Isn't that a little extreme Knuckles?". Amy asked. Inside his mind, Knuckles was grinning. If they ever found that out,  
he would be the one in the mental hospital. Knuckles hated that Sonic loved Shadow. Why didn't Sonic love him! If it took Sonic going to a mental hospital for that dream to come true then so be it.

"Sonic is clearly delusional!". "No he's not!". Tails cried. Knuckles turned around with Sonicstill in his hold and picked him up. "I don't care what you say, as much as I hate to say it. Bye". Knuckles ran away, withsonic in tow.

Knuckles, taking his time to take inSonic's svelte figure, placed him down with a tight grip on his arms, holding him close. They walked, well... Knuckles walked into the hospital with Sonic struggling the whole way. "Oh my gosh! May I help you?!".  
A nurse cried. "Please take him in, he's very sick". "I'm not sick!". The nurses weren't convinced. "I'm sure you can trust me, I'm Knuckles and I'm very reluctant to do this".

"Oh yeah! You're that echidna who helps Sonic on his adventures! Follow me!". Knuckles smirked and Sonic kept struggling. "We'll be sure to do many test on him. We advise that you know that if he's clearly not mental, you will have to go to prison". "That's  
fine". A few other nurses cam over to them with a straight-jacket. Knuckles held Sonic whilst he was placed in the restraint. Sonic mewled. He wasn't crazy! Sonic was dragged away, leaving a grinning, sadistic Knuckles behind. "You never should've  
met Shadow. Maybe this experience will bring you to your senses. You're mine Sonic.

When Sonic's test results came back. It proved he was sane. Unluckily for Sonic, Knuckles had switched his test results for a fake. They stated that Sonic was suffering from delusions. Sonic was going to be in there for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

To say they were furious when Knuckles took Sonic was an understatement. Well... Not really. They were just left standing there in confusion for about ten minutes. Tails was the first one to make sense of it all.

"Come on guys! Let's go and get Sonic back! I don't know why Knuckles is acting like this, even though he'sour friend, we still can't let him get away with this!".

His voice rung with confidence. Highly opposing the voice screaming and crying for his brother in his head. Why was he so worried? Even if Knuckles was ev-. Is evil the correct term? Anyway. Knuckles didn't look like he wanted to hurt Sonic. So why worry?

"Yeah! The only person who can lay a hand on 'MY' Sonic is me!".

Some people say Amy Rose is delusional about Sonic's affection towards her. So basically, she should be the one in the hospital. Joking aside...

"Although Knuckie may come of as gullible and rightfully so. He can't just take Big Blue like that. Really. How cansomeone think that he's suffering delusions. I knew Knuckie was stupid but come on! He's up to something".

"Well done Sherlock!".

Amy's nasty reply to Rouge was a start. To say. Rouge didn't take that comment very well.

"At least I know when a boy wants to fling me into a lava pit!".

Amy's eyes were slowly twitching, glowing with passion like fire. A mallet appeared in her hand.

"Miss Amy, calm down!".

Creams sweet voice kept her from knocking the day lights out of Rouge. Although Rouge was a way more skilled fighter than the pink hedgehog, if her love for Sonic and Sonic's love for her was questioned, she became a hedgehog embodiment of perfect chaos  
(in fighting skill obviously).

"Let's go"

Everybody noddedat Tails' statement. Theyran to find Knuckles. Not thinkingof the consequences. They were all worried. Sonic may be faster, maybe even a better fighter than Knuckles but he was definitely not as strong as the red guardian. 


End file.
